


They both then proceeded to have one of the best rap-offs in the history of paradox space.

by rezi



Series: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HOMESTUCK [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, rap battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezi/pseuds/rezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?<br/>Requests in the comments!<br/>First of this series -- because it HAD to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They both then proceeded to have one of the best rap-offs in the history of paradox space.

DAVE STRIDER  
VS  
GAMZEE MAKARA  
BEGIN!

so then turntechgodhead  
I GOT YOU FILLED UP WITH DREAD.  
i wanna see you bleed red.  
MIGHT JUST TAKE OFF YOUR HEAD.  
the newest selection for my latest collection  
FOR WHICH I HOLD THE GREATEST AFFECTION.  
you shared all your  
BLASPHEMY  
well thanks for the heresy.  
COS NOW I KNOW ALL OF THE LIES I BEEN TOLD  
and how that motherfuckin fantasy all had me controlled.  
WELL ALL THAT HAD TO FALL  
now i'm in for the long haul  
AND I KNOW WHAT I GOTTA DO.  
kill them all.

uh terminallycapricious  
youre bein kinda vicious  
can you be less malicious  
cos im gettin suspicious  
you doin this for my bro?  
"psychopath says hello"?  
but whatever  
your trollin skills are hells of ambitious  
but you gotta admit  
i got you beat  
gonna kick your shit all down this street  
youve been gettin all creepy but when it comes to rap  
turns out your skills all wind up as crap  
you can troll good but you cant drop a rhyme  
when it comes to rappin   
its striders fuckin time

YOU'RE RUNNIN YOUR MOUTH  
but you ain't got shit.  
SOONER OR LATER  
you're going to  
QUIT.  
you think that you're better?  
WELL YOU BETTER BEWARE.  
though you think i can't slam  
I CAN MOTHERFUCKIN SCARE.  
got the blood of a rainbow bleedin out around me.  
ALL THOSE LIVING MOTHERFUCKERS NOW SLEEPING SOUNDLY.  
you could motherfuckin join them  
IF I MOTHERFUCKIN WANT.  
join the dead heads club  
OF THE TROLLING SAVANT.  
no way to escape me  
YOU CAN'T BLOCK ME  
so  
WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL, BRO.

hey hold up the scare methods straight up cheatin  
if it was just plain rap  
you know id be beatin  
you aint scarin me either  
even if youre insane  
you dont suck ironically  
its all sincere lame  
you can rap all you want man  
you aint makin the grade  
so bow down and kneel  
to the guy in the shades

WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT?


End file.
